nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Challenge Runs/@comment-95.95.134.101-20150801212200
Many of these Challenges are just boring/tedious/impossible. And missing the point entirely, which, they should be fun to try. And beatable to some extent. I'll just write my Opinion on every challenge listed here. Revolver Challenge: Fair, Interesting and easy to try out, it's also challenging. - Great. Mutation Challenge: A more convenient choice will be starting with the narrow future mutation, but this one will probably just get on the players nerves. - Heh Handyman: Not that fair later on, but is non the less interesting and easy to try out. - Good but getting farther than the throne will pose a serious problem. Melting Bare Skin: For those that enjoy traditional bullet hells - Good. Y.V Pop pop Challenge: Easy to try out but possibly highly frustrating. - Okay. The Bling Challenge: No Opinion on this one given my lack of knowledge on crowns. Stack Modus Challenge: Very cool, interesting to try out and forces the player to act carefuly and creatively with their weapon choices each level. - Awesome. Pop Gun: Using a single early weapon the whole game is similar to the revolver challenge, it might be a bit frustrating to find the gun each run though: - Okay Screenshake Challenge - Epilepsy simulator, might get old FAST. - Just bad for your eyes. Still a shit challenge given that making the player heavily desorientaded every time they fire a gun on an arcade shooter doesn't sound fun at all. Golden Challenge - Use the same weapon the whole game... because that's how far away each mantion is from each other. Okay. Fish Can Roll - Isn't rolling the whole game enough of a challenge on itself? Also keeping up with shit weapons and mutations is just annoying in an already difficult challenge. - Good with only rolling. - Heh and frustrating with the normal rules. Weapon Challenge - Highly subjective to player preference for abuse, also hard to keep up which weapons you did and did not pickup if you're using anything else other than robot. - Good idea but poorly written Challenge, needs more rules. True Blue - Using a decent weapon the whole game, it less frustrating though the challenge requires Crown of Love that helps the player in not running out of ammo for the only weapons they have. - Great. Telekenises Mastery- Using Telekenises the whole game is enough for the challenge, the other rules should be optional and not part of the challenge. - Good , Tele only. - Frustrating with the Optional rules. Shovel Blight - Interesting Choice, would work with other characters too. The shovel is a good melee weapon all around and with long arms it stays effective long into the game. Cursed weapons also allows for the player to go on for much longer(ex: Beyond The Throne). Eagle eyes being forced seems a bit unnecessary though. - Good with the regular ruleset - Awesome with using every character without Forced Eagle eyes. Family Challenge - Solid Ruleset that restricts Mutation usage to a degree. Interesting to try and play. - Great. Gile Smile- Picking Shell weapons only and using them as melee. - Okay. Muscle Man- Restricted Mutation usage to Manly only Mutations. I won't leave an opinion since it's a very loose ruleset that leaves a lot to the player. D.J Y.V - Just annoying, Nuclear throne isn' Crypt of the Necrodancer, and this challenge isn't made well enough to get away with it. - Shit. Wall Turret - Being stuck to the walls is enough of a challenge and combining it with Intelligence Mastery will only make it frustrating. - Good without IM - Very Difficult and Frustrating with IM. Aperture - Solid Ruleset that with Good RNG, might be fun to try. - Great. Suicide Bomber - Melee only Melting is just annoying and frustrating. For massachists only. - Heh. Bloody Melt - I didn't mess with Crowns enough to have an opinion on this. Expert BM - Same as above. Expert CGC - Same... Campaing - Highly Challenging but Duable by a Master or very lucky player. I would keep the character order strict though. Requiring the Horror to be unlocked is a nice touch. There is no need to wipe save files , as the player only needs to kill it normaly to not fail the challenge before he gets to him. Given the very time consuming nature of this Challenge, I would change the failure conditions from just dying to, "you got 10 lives, when you finish, all lives are added up" Possibly include some more Loop bonus points to help boost the score. - Very Difficult with normal rules - Duable and Awesome by a regular player by my Ruleset. Suggested Ruleset: The Challenge involves reaching the campsite with every character in the game. The Player must play with each Character in a strict left-to-right order. Dying with a character BEFORE reaching the campsite will make the player lose 1 life of the 12 Lives for the challenge. The player then must repeat the run with the same character to then attempt to finish the run by reaching the Campsite. The Challenge is completed by reaching the campsite with Rogue with more than 0 lives to spare. One additional rule, the player must "unlock" Horror by killing him with any character before Horror, failing to have horror unlocked when Rebel finishes, the rebel will repeat the run but won't lose a life, dying however after winning once will result in losing a life per usual. These are then added up by 100 Points each. Enjoy beating the challenge and good luck ending with a high score. SPECIAL ONE: This challenge is won by beating a bundle of impossible challenges written by a player that has no idea how hard they actually are. - Uther shit. It's shit because some of the challenges it involves are shit. Strenght Mastery: Impossible given the sheer RNG required to beat. - Garbadge. Perception Mastery: Duable, highly challenging but possible with multiple loops. It's however very difficult whatever route a player chooses to visit said levels. - Great/Plausible but highly difficult. Endurance Mastery: Even though Crystal is the preferable character for getting multiple loop world records. 10 Loops is ridicolous. Since by then, you're not only fighting the seas of Giant Bandits, but also the FPS - Shit. Charisma Mastery: You really like Y.V's B sound don't ya? - Nuke it. Intelligence Mastery: Possible to complete in theory, Impossible in practice. - Shit. Agility Mastery: Melee only runs are VERY difficult to go and beyond the throne and then deal with the Loop 1 Swarms, The Plants Speed with the mutation only makes it worse. - Hahahahaha... No. Luck Mastery: Pick up a grain of sand in your local desert, you did it? Great, was it the right grain of sand? Probably not. - When the sunset becomes sunrise, then it's theoretically possible. Obedience Mastery: Melee only run with a shitty short ranged weapon... How fun would that be? - Not very... Negligence Mastery: I'll give ya props for reducing the goal to just the Campsite! Still theoritcally impossible though. - Bleeding the oceans might be required. Evasion Mastery: Duable since it's only IDPD Units that void your run. Still very, but very, difficult. - Okay/Duable by a Grand Master.